Nuevo Compañero
by 07Vampire-Ghost
Summary: Marcov lleva un chico nuevo para que ocupe el lugar de Maddy... "A Eric empezaba a gustarle esa chica y Charlotte sintió de nuevo ese cosquilleo tan familiar y nuevo al mismo tiempo… el de enamoramiento".


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Tonya Hurley, la historia es mia **

**Hola a todos se que no he actualizado mi otra historia ya que estoy buscando la mejor forma de incluir al resto de los personajes en ella que no sea de un solo capitulo, prometo actualizar pronto. Mientras tanto les dejo este pequeño pero lindo one shot de Eric & Charlotte. **

***La historia tiene lugar entre Ghostgirl: El regreso y Ghostgirl: Loca por Amor**

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~******

"**A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd". –****Alphonse de Lamartine**

**NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la estación telefónica, como siempre el teléfono de Charlotte no había timbrado ni siquiera una vez, a su lado se encontraba el asiento que alguna vez fue de Maddy. Todos estaban en lo suyo y como siempre el teléfono de Call me Kim no paraba de sonar ¿por qué sería?. Básicamente era otro aburrido día en su existencia, lo único bueno de todo esto es que el sentimiento de soledad no era el mismo que cuando era humana, lo diferente eran sus nuevos amigos con los que platicaba mientras no atendían llamadas, con los que bromeaba y pasaba un buen rato, también sus padres, quienes le daban todo el cariño que cuando viva nunca tuvo de parte de sus padres adoptivos.

–Chicos presten atención– dijo Marcov al entrar a la sala telefonica. Los chicos lo ignoraron.

–He dicho ¡Chicos presten atención!

De inmediato todos pegaron un brinco y dejaron lo que hacían para escucharlo. Y como siempre Charlotte estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera le escuchó gritar.

–¡Usher!– gritó Marcov de nuevo en dirección a nuestra chica fantasma..

Ella sólo levanto ligeramente la cabeza, ya nadie se sorprendía de su actitud con él.

–Bien ya que los tengo a todos concentrados aquí, les presento a un nuevo compañero– dijo Marcov.

Todos los presentes vieron al acompañante del señor cascarrabias, se trataba de un chico, bastante guapo, cabello negro encrespado vestido de chaqueta de cuero negro, camiseta blanca, jeans y converse; el típico rock star.

La mayoría de las féminas en el salón lanzaron un suspiro al verlo, todas excepto Charlotte quien desvió su atención del joven.

–Él es Eric Smash y lo trasladaron para sustituir a … ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Bueno no importa el caso es que se quedara con nosotros trátenlo bien ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron y murmuraron frases entre "como sea" "claro, yo me encargo de cuidarlo" y "se convirtió en el juguete nuevo".

Marcov le indico a Eric donde sentarse y él se acerco cuidadosamente al lado de Charlotte. Ella lo miro de reojo pero no le presto mucho atención, ya tenía suficiente en cuanto a chicos se refiere.

Siguieron pasaron los minutos y Charlotte escondió su rostro entre sus brazos tratando de soñar, un par de veces Marcov le hablaba por el parlante diciendo "Usher no es hora de tomar la siesta" y en todas esas veces el adolescente a su lado soltaba unas risitas. Todos los demás chicos muertos murmuraban sobre Eric, para ser más exactos las chicas quienes lo analizaban considerándolo un buen partido o no, no obstante Pam y Prue rogaban mentalmente que su amiga no se enamorara de nuevo, aunque pensándolo bien Eric no lucía como la clase de hombre que Charlotte consideraba atractivo, al menos eso y el recuerdo de Damen tenía que ser suficiente para alejarla de otro lío amoroso.

Eric por su parte se dedicaba a observar a sus nuevos "compañeros". Los hombres lucían jóvenes y despreocupados, bromeando entre ellos como si estar muerto fuera de lo más divertido, pero las chicas eran… raras como todas una vez que morían, en especial en la manera en que lo hacían, frente a él miro a una pelirroja que hablaba con voz graciosa y a lado de ella había otra con un vestido rojo rasgado de algunas partes, había otra con traje de baño de la que le escurría agua por doquier, en general todas ellas tenían alguna parte de su cuerpo marcada por su muerte, todas salvo la chica a su lado. No podía ver su rostro ya que lo ocultaba entre sus brazos lo que hacía que su largo cabello negro la cubriese.

Se dedico a observarla unos minutos: su piel era pálida pero no tenía alguna imperfección a la vista, ella era alta y delgada, parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería_. Es linda,_ pensó Eric. Al estar ahí se dio cuenta que era la persona quien más recibía del señor Marcov, al parecer era esa clase de muchachas que dan problemas y eso le gustaba, además le había echo reír cada vez que Marcov le llamaba la atención de alguna manera y ella le ignoraba olímpicamente.

–Mira eso– susurro Coco a Prue y señalo en dirección a Charlotte. –Parece que alguien tendrá novio nuevo.

Prue miro a Eric quien a su vez observaba a Charlotte, y si ella no se enamoraba de él entonces ¿él lo haría?

–¡Oh! ¿Que chisme nuevo me tienes Coco?– dijo Kim que también lucia interesada por el roquero.

–¿Acaso no es obvio?– respondió Coco.

Kim exclamo un pequeño grito que hizo que todos se detuvieran a mirarla, inclusive Charlotte levantó la vista, y al hacerlo Eric observo su rostro. _Pues fea no es aunque si se pusiera otra ropa tal vez sería mejor, _pensó el chico cuando finalmente el cabello de la pelinegra no le cubría el rostro.

Pasado el accidente de Kim se dedico a divulgar el chisme entre sus compañeras cuyas miradas se dirigieron a los dos protagonistas.

–Hola– dijo Eric en dirección a Charlotte.

–Hola– respondió ella sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

–Así que los rumores son ciertos…– comenzó a decir Eric.

–¿Qué rumores?–

–Los que dicen que lograste burlar la seguridad y huiste a la Tierra– respondió Eric.

Charlotte se sintió sorprendida, _¿tan rápido vuelan los chismes aca arriba?_ Pensó la chica. Recordaba la muñeca que hizo de ella misma para huir con Maddy al mundo mortal, también como sus amigas se preocuparon lo suficiente como para ir en su búsqueda, sin duda una de las mejores cosas que pudo hacer.

–Ah ese… si es cierto– le contesto Charlotte tratando de no sonar sorprendida.

–¡Vaya! ¿Y no te atraparon?– pregunto el roquero, al parecer él si estaba sorprendido.

–Pues si no lo hubiesen hecho no seguiría aquí ¿no?– respondió Charlotte sarcásticamente.

–Chica lista, me gusta tu actitud.

Charlotte se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la respuesta de Eric dado su poco historial de conversaciones con chicos.

–Eh… gracias.

–Usher, ¿Sería tan amable de no distraer al joven Eric?– dijo Marcov haciendo a Eric estallar en risas y a Charlotte fruncir el ceño.

–Ella no ha sido, esta vez fui yo quien la distrajo– respondió Eric defendiéndola.

–En ese caso no se distraigan mutuamente y sigan con su trabajo ¿entendido?.

Y ambos chicos asintieron a la advertencia del señor Marcov, aunque era tan divertido hacerlo enojar.

Los dos adolescentes se dieron la vuelta hacia sus teléfonos y sonrieron. A Eric empezaba a gustarle esa chica y Charlotte sintió de nuevo ese cosquilleo tan familiar y nuevo al mismo tiempo… el de enamoramiento.

**¿FIN?**

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~****

**Su amor esta de muerte ¿no creen?**


End file.
